


sweet revenge

by Penstills



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe, Bad Jokes, Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, Humor, No beta we die like illiterates, One Shot, Orochimaru Being Orochimaru (Naruto), POV Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke eats a devil fruit, Suigetsu is sick of Sasuke's shit, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, kind of a crossover with one piece but not really i just take the concept of devil fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstills/pseuds/Penstills
Summary: "I understand now. Even if I must take the devil's fruit, I must gain power. I am an avenger."When Sasuke said this, he didn't think it would (literally) come down to eating an extremely questionable looking fruit in the hands of his benefactor. Alas, avenging requires sacrifices. (Sasuke eats a devil fruit in his quest for power. The power it gives him is...interesting.)
Relationships: Orochimaru & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Team Hebi | Team Taka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	sweet revenge

**Author's Note:**

> just like all of the crossovers i write, no one asked for this. hope you lovely people can enjoy it though!
> 
> *this entire fic was born because i couldn't stop thinking about that one sasuke quote in particular.

The fruit in Orochimaru's pale hands is grotesque. That's the only way Sasuke can truly describe it. Lopsided, with a hot-pink rind spotted white and a thick, almost veiny green stem atop the whole affair, it makes the boy wince to look at it. 

_I guess I did say I would eat the devil fruit to attain power,_ he thinks despairingly. And this monstrous creation of Orochimaru's, a poorly disguised experiment, certainly looks devilish enough. 

"Well, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru purrs, and the boy doesn't bother to look up at him. He grabs the fruit from the man's hands, and turns it over, carefully examining the monstrosity from every angle. If he's going to digest this, he might as well get a good look at it.

Activating his sharingan, he's able to make out an odd, almost fuzzy chakra to the fruit. The fruit's chakra looks...almost alarmingly pink to his eyes, but even staring at it causes a bitter taste to ring through his mouth. This is enough to peak his interest. 

_Anything for the power to kill Itachi,_ he thinks, and brings the fruit to his mouth, rind-and-all. Orochimaru watches with baited breathe, snake eyes wide in anticipation. From farther off in the lab, Sasuke can see Kabuto cleaning a scalpel, also waiting on the scene before him to unfold.

Sasuke takes a large bite. And he instantly regrets it.

The thing (because no fruit could taste so terrible) is the most saccharine thing he has ever had the displeasure of tasting. He can feel his gums shrivel as the greasy chunks reach them, the rind crunching like bone against his teeth. He swallows, and the food seems to fight its way down his throat. 

The acidic aftertaste is enough to make him wish he had stayed in the Leaf. 

Orochimaru's snake eyes are firmly fixed upon his face waiting for...whatever is supposed to happen, to happen.

Sasuke doesn't feel any stronger or smarter or more in-tune with his chakra or sharingan. If anything, he feels a bit nauseous. Orochimaru doesn't appear outwardly disappointed, but he does straighten up, and casts Kabuto a gaze full of something.

Kabuto smiles indulgently from his place rearranging the shiny metal tools of the lab tables. "Well, Orochimaru-sama..." he says with the air of someone who has won an argument, "your idea was quiet innovative, but unfortunately, it appears to have been a fluke-"

A jet of sparkling pink material shoots from Sasuke's outstretched hand all the way across the lab, to where Kabuto has narrowly dodged a spike of the odd material. Orochimaru lets out a cry of delight, and slides his way to the deadly spike, inspecting it with keen eyes and slim fingers.

His fingertip gets caught on the knife-sharp point, and a bead of blood is sent rolling down the gloss of the odd peak. His abnormally long tongue laps it up, and as he does, his eyebrows raise. The snake man lets out a sinister little laugh, before exclaiming "It's candy!"

* * *

Sasuke spends the rest of the day sparring with Orochimaru's flunkies. He pointedly doesn't think about the snake man himself on the sidelines, watching each match with eager eyes. 

He knows that the man is waiting for him to use his new...power. To what degree, Sasuke doesn't know. The teenager is dismayed though, about the mundanity of his new ability.

 _Candy?_ He thinks, slashing at his opponent with a too-wide arc of his katana. _How am I going to defeat Itachi with candy?_

The boy has memories of his older brother gleefully picking through the pantry after particularly long ANBU missions, searching for sweets. He'd stuff his face with all manner of pastry and candies, all while relaying to a wide-eyed Sasuke of his 'adventures' outside of the leaf with his teammates.

 _Maybe he'll gorge himself to death,_ and that thought is enough for Sasuke to miss his next strike, and take a direct kick to the chin. 

Knocked flat on his back, the boy stares at the too-blue sky above him, and feels a wave of frustration wash over him. When he rises, it's with a furrowed brow.

There's no use despairing over this new power. Like everything else in his life, Sasuke has to make it work. It's with that thought in mind that he grasps at this new hot-pink chakra, pooled firmly in his stomach, and pushes outwards in the direction of his opponent.

Within milliseconds, the man is coated, head-to-toe, in pink goop so sweet and thick that his actions are instantly halted. Sasuke watches, stunned, as his breathing sloughs, and the goo seems to sink into his opponents every muscle. 

Orochimaru lets out a cry of joy. 

(Sasuke thinks he can work with this. He can _definitely_ work with this.)

* * *

Suigetsu's first impression of Sasuke is that the other boy is strange. 

Sasuke is all the things Suigetsu suspected, of course. The other boy is broody, too self confident, and entirely fixated on his expectedly tragic goal of killing his own brother. All of that is nothing to the Hozuki; par for the course.

What's strange about Sasuke is the little things. The other boy is constantly licking away at a large, swirled lollipop, which coupled with his dark stare gives him an air of utter boredom. It's hard to feel important when a teenage boy is leisurely sucking away at a piece of hard candy, hardly cognizant to any word you direct at him. 

(The one instance Suigetsu had stolen it away from his hands and taken a chunk out of it with sharp teeth, he had lived to regret it. Not only because he'd had to avoid the blade of the other boy, but because the lollipop was so sour his eyes had dripped tears. He didn't understand how the brooding bastard could stand to digest it, but it was only more evidence to his oddity.)

The lollipop is the most obvious of his weird little habits, but there's more. Sasuke's got some strange ability in addition to the Sharingan, a type of candy-making chakra that allows the other boy to shoot jets of the multicolored delicacy like it's nothing more than an extension of himself. Seriously, Suigetsu has seen the other boy create candy constructs of blades, scalpels, and everything else under the sun in the middle of battle.

When asked about it, the asshole gives him a smug little smirk, and conjures up a new lollipop on the spot, replacing his barely-touched previous copy. 

After they gather both Karin (a creepy but talented healer whose strangely infatuated with the dark-haired asshole who had rescued him) and Juugo (a bomb waiting to be lit, in the Hozuki's humble opinion) Sasuke stops them in the middle of clearing for what he claims is a "team meeting."

He runs through his whole speech about having killed Orochimaru, seeking more power, blah, blah, blah, and Suigetsu watches boredly as the other boy pauses at the end of his spiel about killing Itachi, demurely licking away at the stick candy in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun..." Karin begins, leaning forward and watching with intense eyes ( _ew_ ) as Sasuke licks away, "What's the ultimate goal of this team, really?"

The dark-haired boy stills. Suigetsu and Juugo both watch as he straightens, his eyes serious, and speaks with a smirk that's too self-satisfied for his next words to be an accident.

"Sweet revenge."

(Sasuke smiles behind his lollipop at his teammate's groans at his admittedly terrible joke. He's only telling the truth.)

**Author's Note:**

> notes
> 
> *did orochimaru create a devil fruit? did he find it? i guess we'll never know, dear people of the audience  
> *for those who are curious, sasuke ate the pero pero no mi devil fruit (also known as the lick lick fruit) which lets the user manipulate/create candy  
> *i gave him this fruit for a bunch of reasons. mainly, it's canon that he hates sweets (oh the irony) and i can imagine him lowkey hating his image being ruined by bright jets of candy being one of his abilities. anything for power though, and he's certainly powerful here.  
> *this fic was born out of my want to have sasuke say the line "sweet revenge" in some capacity while eating candy. i sure did find a way.  
> *i haven't seen one piece in legit years. i only did some light research into how devil fruits work/taste again so i wouldn't screw up too badly.  
> *in this au you can absolutely imagine that he fights using candy maiden in place of susanoo, at least if he doesn't want to drain his chakra/strain his eyes too badly. 
> 
> comments, critiques, and editing mistakes you noticed can be all dropped below! Thank you for reading!


End file.
